Anna Graem
Anna Graem is a mysterious, female entity who appears to Jill on several occasions. She cannot physically interact with her surroundings and only two people have actually seen her, one being the aforementioned Jill and a Lilim called Essentia, although Rebecca Willow has also heard her several times throughout her life. She breaks the fourth wall on several instances, showing that she is the only character aware that she is in a video game. 外表 Anna is an average height young woman with short black hair and purplish eyes, as well as fair skin and a fairly substantial bust size. She is always seen wearing a black Japanese sailor uniform that appears purple due to the bar's lighting. As shown from her shadow and her backstory, it is implied that she is still missing her right arm. 性格 She is shown to be very mischievous, as shown when she was messing with Jill when Alma was visiting, making jabs at Alma's breasts, and even offering to raise her sweater. However, behind that, she is shown to be observant and considerate, shown in Dorothy's ending where she tells Jill to take care of 'Becky'. 背景 Before the events of the game, Anna was suffering from nanomachine rejection. While she was in the hospital she got into a romantic relationship with another female patient who was suffering from nanomachine rejection, but sadly her girlfriend did not survive her condition. Anna herself managed to recover from the affliction but on her way out of the hospital she was hit by a truck and died. It is not entirely clear how the current Anna came to be, although she's retained all her memories from before her death. At some point, she started coming to VA-11 Hall-A and teasing Jill, possibly because Jill is one of the few people who can fully see and hear her. 早期设计 Some early development blog posts from 2014 and early 2015 featured a different design for Anna, with a brighter color scheme and a completely different glitch animation. This version of her design survived all the way until the version of the demo that was shown off at PAX East 2015, and can still be partially seen in the final game as part of her photo ID and one of the Steam achievement icons. Sprites prefixed with "anna_" belong to the original design. The final sprites are prefixed with "annew_" instead. 细节 * Apart from the title screen, Anna is the first character to appear in the game. * Anna wears a pair of jeans under her skirt. * When the player starts a game with New Game+, Anna explains how money carries over from the previous play through and gives hints as to how to get all the endings. * There is conflicting information regarding Anna's date of birth. In a Twitter post by the games developers, they stated that her birthday was the 1st of August, but in the extra night DEMO, an I.D which she hands Jill states her birthday to be the 12 of August. * In the extra night DEMO Anna glitches several times. During this glitches you can see the phrase "Maybe this time it will end on a happier note" right in front of Anna. * There's also START night that can be accessed after the player completes bonus nights and starts New Game+. There, the player is finally given dialogue options. * At the bottom of Anna's ID card, in the extra night DEMO, we can see an hexadecimal sequence of numbers, once translated, it gives us "ImHere" * When Anna is present, the TV in the upper right corner of the screen goes off and doesn't turn on even if you click on it. * In the extra night DEMO, Anna encourages Jill to make an easy joke about her name that everyone avoids. The unspoken joke is that her name, Anna Graem, sounds like the word 'anagram'. * 开始二周目时，Anna会向玩家解释所有结局的触发条件。